Our Dream Concert
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: A Super Junior and DBSK fanfic/Long-oneshot fanfic too/Couple detection: YunJae, HanChul, KyuMin, SiBum, YeWook, KangTeuk, etc *maybe*/rated: T, Semi M/fanfic who mades when I was confusion! I hope, this's can made you happly :D/wanna RnR? thanks


**Disaat bintang itu menghilang dari langit malammu,**

**Kau terdiam, berusaha menemukan bintang itu namun itu sia-sia..**

**Lalu kau menangis dan menunduk menatap bumi.**

**Disaat seseorang yang berarti itu menghilang dari hidupmu.**

**Kau terdiam, berusaha menggapai kembali semua angan tentang itu..**

**Namun kau tak bisa,**

**Dan kemudian pun kau kembali menangis dan menatap bumi—tanah yang menjadi pijakanmu.**

**Namun, saat bintang dan seseorang itu kembali,**

**Kau terkejut, kau terbelalak, kau tersentak,**

**Bagaimana mungkin kau benar-benar menemukan kembali cahaya cintamu.**

**Tapi yang kau lakukan hanyalah—**

—**tersenyum cerah bak mentari yang menyinari bumi.**

**Kau berjalan maju lalu menerjangnya dengan pelukan sayangmu.**

**Dan dia? Membalas mesra pelukan sayang itu.**

**Membuat dirimu serasa kembali ke masa lalu.**

**Dan kemudian setelah itu—**

**Kalian kembali bersatu.**

**Dalam balutan kasih, sayang, cinta dan melodi yang merdu.**

**Selamanya, dan selamanya..**

**Hanya ada kalian di dunia yang keras nan palsu..**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>©Umu Humairo Cho, 2011<strong>

**Genre :**

**Romance, Friendship/Brothership, Family, Humor [Ngga yakin sama yang ini =_="]**

**Pairing :**

**Many more..**

**Super Junior ft. DBSK's Member**

**©God, Themselves, and belong to their couple :)**

**SHINee**

**©SMEntertaiment and ME *plak***

**Rating : K+**

**Type : OneShoot**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary : Asisten manager itu membuat perubahan pada Super Junior dan DBSK.. YunJae kembali, HanCul pun begitu.. Senyuman kembali terpatri di masing-masing wajah mereka.. Selamanya menjadi sahabat..<strong>

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, Humor garing, GaJe, Abal, OOC [maybe :P], ngga masuk akal, EYD kurang tepat :)**

**A/N : FF GaJeness banget! Don't like don't red! If you don't like please don't red! INGAT tuh? NGGA SUKA? JANGAN BACA ^^ Ngga terima protes dalam bentuk apapun [duagh] becanda deng.. Maaf untuk ketidak-rapian saya dalam menulis. Lagian kan, kegagalan adalah buah keberhasilan. Jadi maaf! Buat saya, author yang hebat harus gagal dulu di awal [ditendang ke planet mars T_T] Abaikan yang barusan oke? Saya lagi ngga waras, hehe.. okelah? NOT PLAGIAT! Just red and review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Umu Humairo Cho present<strong>

**Our Dream Concert**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Suasana malam yang ramai. Terdengar banyak teriakan akan idola masing-masing.<p>

Yap, malam ini adalah jadwalnya SMTown Paris. Semua artis sudah stand by di backstage menunggu giliran..

Di ruang tunggu itu ada tiga _boyband_ ternama Korea yang sesekali menyaksikan penampilan _girlband_ di atas panggung. Namun tak semua dari mereka.

Pasti ada saja yang punya kesibukan tersendiri seperti KyuMin, EunHae dan yang lainnya.

Namun tidak dengan Leeteuk sang leader Super Junior yang tampak gelisah. Yunho—leader TVXQ mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak hyungnya yang terlihat mondar-mandir ngga jelas dan membuatnya gerah. "_Wae hyung_?"

Leeteuk menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Yunho. "Aish, Min Hyo kemana sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba ngilang begini?" jawab Leeteuk pada pertanyaan Yunho. "Memang asisten manager a.k.a asistennya Seunghwan _hyung_ bilangnya mau kemana _hyung_?"

Leeteuk menghela napas, "Entahlah. Dia langsung kabur tadi," jawab Leeteuk. Yunho memandangnya, "Memang yang _hyung_ khawatirkan apa?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Leeteuk melihat Yunho. "Dia belum memberitahu apa-apa tentang konser ini.. Urutan dan kapan kami tampil? Sedangkan pembukaan bukan kami? Lalu kami kapan? Setelah ini atau—aish," Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya. Seseorang yang melihat Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya mendekatinya, "_Wae oppa_?"

Leeteuk melihat orang itu. "_Unnie_mu kemana sih? Aku ngga tahu nih kapan giliran kami tampil! Jangan asal ngilang begini kenapa sih!" semprot Leeteuk pada gadis itu. Siwon mendekatinya _hyung_nya, "_Wae hyung_?"

Leeteuk tak menjawab. Siwon melihat Yunho tapi Yunho mengangkat bahu. Lalu Siwon melihat gadis itu, "Heyo~ kenapa sih?" namun bukan menjawab gadis itu justru berbicara pada Leeteuk *poor Siwon*

"Oh itu _oppaa_~ bilang dong daritadi.. Super Junior tampil terakhir kok _oppa_," ujarnya gadis itu tenang dan—"YA! Kau tahu? Kenapa ngga bilang daritadi Yeon Sung-ah~~~ kenapa kau diam sajaaaaa? Aish!" gerutu Leeteuk. Gadis yang di panggil Yeon Sung itu hanya nyengir ngga jelas. "Habis _oppa_ ngga nanya."

Jawaban yang membuat Leeteuk gemas—gemas sekali.. "Seharusnya kau yang bilang padaku, Yeon Sung jelek," kesal Leeteuk dan mengacak rambutnya asal.. "Ih ih _oppaaa_.. Jangan di acak-acak atuh.. nanti ribet lagi loh," katanya membuat Leeteuk berhenti mengacak rambutnya..

"YA! Shim Changmin! Berhenti mengganggu kami!" suara teriakan _Magnae_ SuJu membuat Leeteuk makin keruh gara-gara kesal. Sungmin di sampingnya yang menyadari itu menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya *plak* ralat dengan tangannya namun tetap suara bass Kyuhyun tak teredam. Akhirnya ia menggunakan bibirnya dan itu membuat ia masuk ke dalam perangkap setan =_="

Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Yunho menghela napas. Berbeda dengan Yeon Sung yang langsung mengambil gambar mereka dengan kamera ponselnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sejam berlalu. Namun tanda kehidupan akan asisten manager itu tak terlihat. Kenapa Leeteuk seperti benar-benar membutuhkannya? Jawabannya karena Leeteuk itu bosan dan hanya asisten manager itu yang bisa menemaninya.<p>

Bagaimana tidak?

KyuMin asik mojok, EunHae asik dance, Changmin main game, Yunho baca majalah, Shindong makan, Siwon baca kitab, Heechul dandan, YeWook nonton menampilan f(x), dan SHINee para hoobaenya sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Lalu Yeon Sung?

Ia sibuk memotret KyuMin moment saat itu yang akhirnya di bantu oleh Changmin yang bosan dengan PSP milik Kyuhyun yang ia pinjam.

Alih-alih, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Leeteuk yang sudah bosan tak tertarik namun tiba-tiba keributan tercipta dari hoobaenya—SHINee. "Yaaa~ EunHae hyung rese' iiihh! Itukan punyaku dan Minho _hyung._. _Hyuuuung_~ kembalikan makanan kamiiiiii~~" rengek Taemin.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin dan memang Evil langsung mendekati mereka dan langsung mengambil makanan itu. "Yang adil untuk kami, wekkk :P" ucap MinKyu dan mengambil makanan itu dan memakannya. Lalu—"Hiks hiks huweeeee~ Key _ummaaaaa_~ makanan akuuuuuuu~~" adu Taemin pada Key namun Key tetap tidak peduli dan memilih setia pada i-Padnya.

"_Ummaaaa_~" tangis Taemin masih berlangsung. Minho di sampingnya memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Namun tangis Taemin tak kunjung reda.

Sedangkan sang pelaku masih asik memakan makanan yang ternyata hanya sebuah chiki Lays ukuran jumbo.. Leeteuk yang gerah akhirnya bersuara—"Ya! Berisik sekali sih.. udah Taemin jangan nangis kenapa sih? Kan nanti bisa beli lagi.. cengeng banget sih jadi _namja_.. _Namja_ ngga boleh nangis!" kata Leeteuk sadis.

Taemin makin cemberut tapi tidak menangis namun kemudian—"HUWAAAAAAA~~ _UMMAAAAAAAAAAA_~~" yang lain pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan berusaha menenangkan Taemin dan MinKyu yang meminta maaf dan berjanji akan menggantinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba—

BRAK—

Semuanya serempak melihat ke arah pintu backstage yang terbuka.. Disana tampaklah seorang yeoja berusia sekitar 22 tahunan yang terengah-engah dan masih ada derap langkah lain di belakangnya. "Hehe.. haiii~ maaf aku telat bangeeetttt datangnya.. Ini sekalian aku beliin camilan," ujarnya namun mereka hanya tetap diam memandang ke arahnya.

Namun ia tahu, yang mereka lihat bukanlah dirinya melainkan orang-orang di belakangnya.

Lama mereka mencerna siapa yang ada di belakang yeoja yang ternyata asisten Seunghwan yang bertugas sebagai penggantinya menjadi manager sehari Super Junior. Dengan mulut menganga dan mata melotot. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan sadar..

Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara yang melebihi 7 oktaf yang membuat panggung itu roboh *plakplakplak* maksudnya yang membuat semua yang ada di situ menutup telinga.. Dengan pedenya Changmin berteriak—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JAE _UMMAAAAAAAA_~~~" teriaknya dan langsung berlari menerjang seseorang yang ia panggil Jae _umma._. yeoja di depan pintu itu pun langsung minggir dan memeluk adiknya Yeon Sung.. "Astagaaa.." ucapnya dan terdengar suara teriakan lagi dan kini berhasil membuatnya menutup telinga rapat-rapat—

"HANNIIEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~"

"JUNSUUUUUUUUUU~~~"

"KANGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN~~~" teriakan beruntun dari Heechul lalu Eunhyuk lalu Leeteuk dan kemudian—"Kibummie?" gumaman pelan dari seorang Choi Siwon membuat yang lainnya lega namun—"YUNHO _HYUUUUUNGGG_~~~" teriakan Yoochun membuat semua yang tersisa _sweatdrop_ dan berbusa(?) #abaikan

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jae <em>umma<em>? Ini beneran Jae _umma_ kan ya? Ini beneran kan? Bukan mimpi kan? Ini beneran Jae umma kan ya kan ya kan?" tanya Changmin seakan belum percaya. Seseorang yang di peluk Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk dan memperhatikan yang lain. Matanya menatap kekasihnya yang sudah lama tak ia temui, "Yunnie," gumamnya pelan menerima ciuman di pipinya dari Changmin.

Sedangkan seseorang yang ia perhatikan menatapnya kesal namun tetap membalas pelukan dongsaengnya.

'Liat saja kau Changmin.. berani sekali kau mencium BooJae-ku.' batin Yunho yang melihat kelakuan Changmin..

Sedangkan Heechul dan Leeteuk masih setia memeluk _couple_ mereka erat.. sesekali melihat wajah mereka..

"Hanniiee~~~ aku kangeennn bangett~~" kata Heechul memeluk Hankyung. Sedangkan Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Heechul..

"Kangin-ah.. bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ada disini? Kau kan sedang wamil?" ucap Leeteuk yang hanya di balaskan dengan gerakan angkat bahu ala Kangin dan itu membuat Leeteuk cemberut namun kembali memeluk Kangin.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ehem ehem.. okay, sekarang cukup ya kangen-kangenannya?" ujar yeoja tadi. "Apaan sih lu Min Hyo.. ngga tau gue masih kangen apa?" ujar Heechul berubah gaul, nah loh?<p>

Kibum yang daritadi diam namun sesekali membalas pelukan Siwon padanya angkat bicara. "_Hyung_, memangnya kau ngga penasaran kenapa kami ada disini?" ucapan Kibum membuatnya semua menatap Min Hyo a.k.a asistennya Seunghwan yang sekarang ada disini menggantikan Seunghwang yang sedang bulan madu bersama istrinya itu tajam..

Min Hyo yang di lihat seperti itu menelan ludah takut.. Yunho langsung melepas pelukan Yoochun dan berjalan ke arah JaeMin dan merebut Jaejoong dari Changmin dan memeluknya protective sehingga membuat Changmin protes dan Jaejoong pasrah saja. Setelah mendapatkan BooJae-nya Yunho memandang Min Hyo.

*ribet banget dah ah.. ckck*

"Jadi?" Leeteuk angkat bicara. Min Hyo memandang leader itu takut-takut. "Jadi aku datang telat karena menunggu mereka semua untuk ikut aku kesini.." ujar Min Hyo memulai. Banyak mata yang masih memandangnya—"..Err.. aku Cuma mau kasih kejutan buat kalian.."

"Kenapa? Kami kan ngga lagi ulang tahun," ucapan Heechul membuat Min Hyo semakin menunduk. "Aku—kangen sama TVXQ dan SuJu yang dulu," ucapnya tanpa melihat yang lain. "Hehe.. Aku Cuma ingin ngeliat kebersamaan YunJae lagi dan melihat HanCul couple membuat _fanservice_ lagi.. memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

Leeteuk memandangnya tajam. "Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan semua ini dan dari kapan?"

"E-eh?" pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat semuanya mengangguk. "Itu aku.. di bantu sama Ahra _unnie_, Sungjin _oppa,_ Jongjin _oppa_, Taehee _unnie_ dan Donghwa _oppa_ dan juga sudah sejak lama kami merencakan dan menjalankannya." jelasnya.

"Ahra _nuna_ ikutan? Kok?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Habis kata Ahra _unnie_ Kyu sering cerita katanya kangen sama Han _gege_.. makanya Ahra _unnie_ ikutan. Ini juga idenya Ahra dan Taehee _unnie_," katanya lagi. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena mereka kangen SuJu yang 13 dan jangan lupa ada tambahan bonus plus 2 member hehe ^_^" jawab Min Hyo sambil tersenyum.. Namun masih ada yang memandangnya. "Lalu DBSK?" pertanyaan yang datang dari Changmin. "Aish, kan aku udah bilang.. Aku kangen YunJae moment.. huh!"

Dan itu membuat Yunho semakin memeluk Jaejoong-nya.

"Ohya, ini Jae _umma_.. tanda tangan dulu," kata Min Hyo pada Jaejoong yang sedang menikmati pelukan Yunho yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. "E-eh? kau juga sudah menyiapkannya?" pertanyaan yang membuat Min Hyo menautkan alisnya.

"Kan aku udah bilang.. Semuanya udah beres," ucap Min Hyo.. Jaejoong mengambil kertas itu dan menatapnya ragu. Min Hyo yang melihat itu buka suara—"Kalau ragu baca aja dulu."

Jaejoong mulai membacanya namun kemudian alisnya bertaut. "Mwo? Ini surat kontrak apa surat persetujuan mau nikah sih?" tanyanya membuat yang lain menautkan alis. "Memang isinya apa, Jae-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

Jaejoong membacanya pelan-pelan, "'Dengan ini, saya Kim –ani tapi J-jung J-jaejoong..' tuh kan? Kok gini sih?" tanya Jaejoong. Heechul yang penasaran menyuruh Jaejoong tetap membacanya. "'Dengan ini, saya Jung Jaejoong menyatakan bahwa saya..'" Jaejoong menghentikan membacanya membuat Heechul gemas, "Kenapa sih?"

Sedang Min Hyo hanya senyam-senyum. "Err—ini ngga salah ya? Serius deh? Emang petinggi SM-nya siapa sih? Kok surat kontraknya begini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.. Sedang YooSu sudah menyerahkan surat yang harus di tanda tangani itu ke Min Hyo..

"Ehehe.. itu.. tanda tangani dulu deh," ucap Min Hyo. "Tapi ini kenapa seakan-akan menyatakan kalau aku bersedia menikah dengan Yunnie." frustasi Jaejoong membuat Yunho menatapnya, "Memangnya kau ngga mau Boo?"

"Bukan begitu Yun.. tapi ini—aish," Jaejoong menggeram frustasi lalu mengulangi bacaan itu lagi. "'Dengan ini saya Jung Jaejoong menyatakan bahwa saya bersedia menikah dengan Jung Yunho sebagai salah satu syarat untuk kembali ke TVXQ bersama dengan Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun dan menjadi seorang umma yang baik untuk Shim Changmin'.." baca Jaejoong membuat semuanya menganga..

"Tunggu.. apa surat kontrakku juga seperti itu?" tanya Hankyung. Min Hyo menatap Hankyung, "_Gege_ mau? Nih," ujar Min Hyo lagi menyerahkan selembaran membuat Hankyung menganga dan Heechul memekik senang..

"Terus ini aku harus tanda tangan? Ini surat kontrak yang asli atau mainan sih?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. "Udah Boo~ tanda tangan aja.. kan akhirnya kita ngga terpisahkan," ujar Yunho. "Tapi kan Yun.. aku—"

"Iya _umma_.. tanda tangan aja deh yaaa?" kata Changmin dengan evil eyesnya. "Iya Jae_ ahjumaaa_~~" tambah Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tajam. "Matamu katarak _ahjuma_ heh? Aish.. Min Hyo.. jadi siapa sih petinggi SMnya? Bukan Sooman kan?"

Min Hyo menatap Jaejoong, "Bukanlah.. kalau dia mah susahnya minta ampun di kalahin.. itu loh petinggi SM yang sekarang ternyata—err—fujoshi akut," ujar Min Hyo dan—"HAH? Pecinta Yaoi gitu?" tanya mereka.. Min Hyo Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk..

"Kok bisa? Serius nih?" tanya mereka lagi. Min Hyo Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk (lagi). "Sudah Jae, sini aku bantu menanda-tanganinya," kata Yunho dan menyuruh Yoochun membelakanginya dan meletakkan surat itu di punggung Yoochun dan meminta pena pada Min Hyo.

Jaejoong diam saat Yunho memegang tangannya dan mulai menggerakkannya. "Ayo Boo.. kau tidak mau menanda-tanganinya?" kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong perlahan menggerakkan tangannya namun masih melihat Yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun yang melihat juga memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam leher Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin melenguh pelan.

YunJae masih dalam acara menanda-tangani surat kontrak namun yang di lihat Jaejoong adalah wajah Yunho. Yunho menyadari bahwa mereka sudah selesai melakukan ritual tanda tangan akhirnya menatap Jaejoong dan langsung melahap bibir di depannya yang dengan senang hati di balas oleh Jaejoong.

Min Hyo menghela nafas namun sang adik malah asik mengabadikan KyuMin dan YunJae moment.

"Okelah, biarkan mereka dulu.. jadi Han _gege_ bagaimana? Mau tanda tangan?" tanya Min Hyo pada Hankyung. Di samping Hankyung—Heechul sedang merengek meminta Hankyung menanda-tanganinya. "Aish baiklah."

Dan jawaban Hankyung membuat Heechul memekik girang dan menciumnya. Okelah, kali ini Yeon Sung beraksi lagi. Kekekeke~~

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"SHINee siap-siap ya?" ucap seseorang membuat SHINee terlonjak kaget karena daritadi asik menonton film yang tercipta dari para Sunbaenya. "I-iya <em>hyung<em>," jawab mereka. Orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sekumpulan manusia *plak* "Oh, JYJ, Hankyung, Kangin dan Kibum sudah datang?" tanyanya yang hanya di balas anggukan.

"Baiklah. Kalian siap-siap saja.. Karena kalian belum di beritahu konsep konser Boyband kalian bagaimana, ya kalian tampil semaximal mungkin seperti biasa.. okay?" ujar serta tanya orang itu. "_Nde hyung_," jawab JYJ dan HanKangBum(?).

Lalu mereka menatap Min Hyo lagi. Merasa di perhatikan, Min Hyo menatap mereka, "Apa?" tanyanya. "Penutupan siapa?" tanya Leeteuk langsung. "Apa kami juga sekalian karena kami tampil terakhir," lanjutnya. Min Hyo menatap leaders SuJu itu dan mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan adiknya. "Eum.. penutupan kalian bertiga."

"HAH? Maksudnya?" tanya mereka. "Iya kalian. Super Junior, TVXQ dan SHINee," jelasnya. "Heh? Segitu aja? Lalu SNSD dan f(x)?" tanya Eunhyuk namun Min Hyo hanya mengangkat bahu. "Nanti nyanyiin Seaside ya? Kalau bisa juga Show me your love.. hehe :D"

"Show me your love? Lalu SHINee-nya bagaimana?" tanya Changmin. "Akalin sendiri." jawab asisten manager itu seenaknya namun mereka akhirnya pasrah.

Yeon Sung mendekati kakaknya, "Huweee~ capek banget_, unniiiee_~~~~" adunya pada Min Hyo. Min Hyo hanya mengusap rambut adiknya pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah itu SHINee pun tampil. Boyband yang lain seperti Super Junior dan TVXQ pun sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing di backstage khusus boyband *ngarang nih ya saya, hehe*<p>

Namun ada beberapa di antara mereka yang melihat menampilan _Hoobae_ mereka ya seperti EunHae dan YeWook sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Seperti halnya Jaejoong yang kini berkutat dengan laptotnya. Lalu kemudian Yunho mendatanginya.

"Lagi apa, Jae?" tanya Yunho saat sudah duduk dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. "Ngh~ Yunnie~~" lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk lehernya. "Lagi apa, Boo?"

"Ngh~ Le-lepas duluuuhhh.. Hnn.." kata Jaejoong dan akhirnya Yunho melepas sapuan(?)nya di leher Jaejoong. "Jadi?" tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menatap Yunho lalu menghela nafas, "Membaca fanfic YunJae," jawabnya sekenanya. Alis Yunho bertaut, "Kau rutin membaca bacaan seperti itu?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, "Habis hanya dengan itu aku bisa menghilangkan rinduku padamu," jawab Jaejoong kemudian. "Ya walau terkadang karakterku tersiksa sih tapi aku senang," lanjutnya lagi membuat Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan menyapukan lidahnya ke leher Jaejoong lagi.

"Sekarang kan tidak, BooJae.. Selamanya kita akan selalu bersama sekarang," ucap Yunho dan membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher mulus Jaejoong. "Ngh~ _nde.. Mianhe_ Yunnie."

Yunho hanya mengangguk lalu menggencarkan serangan selanjutnya yang membuat sang umma TVXQ terus melenguh dan mendesah atas perlakukan sang appa—alias Jung Yunho. Dan ternyata hal itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh sang anak a.k.a Changmin dan teman se-fujoshinya a.k.a Yeon Sung yang langsung merekamnya dan memotretnya dengan ponsel mereka.

Benar-benar mereka itu =_="

Lalu yang lain? Mari kita lihat HanChul..

"Hannie~ kamu tuh kenapa sih tiba-tiba pergi gitu aja, hiks.. Aku kesepian tauu~~" kata Heechul pada Hankyung di sampingnya. Hankyung menoleh dan melihat Heechul yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu perlahan tangannya terjulur dan menghapus air mata yang sudah terjatuh itu. "_Mianhe_ Chullie-ah. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada disisimu."

Heechul mengangguk dan memeluk Hankyung. Tangan Hankyung terangkat dan mengelus rambut Heechul dan menenggelamkan wajah Heechul pada dada bidangnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat mencibir melihat _hyung_ yang sama Evilnya sekarang benar-benar menjadi Cinderella.

Sungmin di sampingnya menatap Kyuhyun heran dan menanyakannya, "_Waeyo_ Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lalu menunjuk HanChul. "Tuh, benar-benar menjadi Cinderella tuh dia _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkekeh. "Bagus dong, ngga jail lagi bareng kamu."

Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun cemberut. Benar juga? Ngga ada teman buat ngerjain _hyungdeul_ nih? Ah, tapi ada si Changmin kan? Kekekeke~ batinnya menyeringai(?)

Sungmin menyadari adanya seringaian Kyuhyun, ia pun langsung menegurnya. "Ya! Kyuhyunnie, jangan jail lagi," kata Sungmin dengan lembut namun terkesan cemberut dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan menciumnya. "_Nde, chagiya_. Aku ngga jail kok."

Bibir itu merekah membentuk senyum walau ragu. Namun akhirnya Sungmin benar-benar tersenyum dan memeluk manja lengan Kyuhyun. "Nah, gitu dong, Kyuhyunnie~~" ujarnya dan bermanja-manjaan dengan Kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati di balas olehnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Siwon masih betah memeluk Kibum. Kenapa?<p>

Pasalnya memang mereka yang amat jarang bertemu.

Kenapa? Karena kalian tahu kapan Kibum memutuskan untuk fokus di dunia aktingnya kan?

Walau terkadang mampir ke dorm. Namun tetap saja sang _perfect_ member ini begitu merindukan kekasihnya. Ngga salah kan?

Kibum sendiri masih setia bergelut di kedua lengan kekar Siwon yang membungkusnya dan bahkan membalas mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Siwon yang membuat lima belas orang tersisa disana menganga tak percaya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Seorang Kim Kibum? Catat itu—KIM KIBUM?

Oh _God_~~ mungkinkah dunia akan kiamat? #abaikan

"Yesungie~~" panggil Ryeowook pada Yesung yang masih melihat penampilan SHINee. Yesung menoleh menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menganga tak percaya itu. Yesung yang heran namun khawatir langsung menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya. "_Wae, chagi_?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Yesung lalu tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah dimana membuat ia menganga dan ekspresi Yesung adalah—

"O_O" Yesung pun melotot melihat adegan yang terbilang langka itu. Disisi lain, Yeon Sung langsung mengabadikan moment SiBum itu. Dan yang lain? Mencoba mencerna semua yang ada. Halah, mereka ada-ada saja.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan disinilah DBSK. Berdiri kembali bersama tiga member yang mereka rindukan.<p>

Cassiopeia a.k.a para fansclub mereka yang membuat Red ocean itu menjerit melihat siapa yang berada di atas panggung sana. Mereka meneriakkan nama masing-masing member dan para shipper? Tentu saja meneriakkan nama—

"KYAAAAAAA~ YUNJAE~~~ KYAAAA~~" dan seterusnya begitu.

Yang berada di atas panggung itu pun tersenyum. Sang leader mendekati sang lead vokal dan memeluk pinggangnya membuat para YunJae shipper pun berteriak histeris. Dan tak lupa dengan Yoochun yang seorang YunJae shipper #1 mengabadikan moment tersebut dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Dan seperti yang kalian lihat.." Yunho sang leader membuka suara. "..kami disini kembali menjadi satu bagian yang utuh dan kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga walaupun sempat memisahkan diri dan akhirnya lahirlah JYJ.." Yunho menatap Yoochun—Junsu—lalu Jaejoong dan terakhir Changmin. "..tapi sekarang, kami kembali menjadi TVXQ atau DBSK atau Tohoshinki disini, bersama kalian semua."

Terdengar deru napas di antara mereka semua. "Dan dengan begini juga, em? Aku hanya bisa berharap—bahwa kami akan selalu bersama selamanya," dan setelah itu mereka berlima berpelukan. Sesaat, mereka saling melepas dan Yunho kembali merengkuh Jaejoong dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir manis Jaejoong membuat mereka yang tadi terdiam kembali menjerit.

Disamping itu, Changmin tersenyum melihat umma dan appanya kembali bersatu. "Nah, mari.. Kita teriakkan kembali—YUNJAE _IS REAL_.. haha," teriak Changmin membuat ke-empat hyungnya terkekeh geli. Namun kemudian mereka memeluk sang magnae. Dan setelah itu—"_KAJJA_ KITA MULAIIII~"

Alunan musik pun terdengar. Lagu pertama yang mereka nyanyikan adalah—Hug.

Jaejoong kembali melantukan lirik-lirik kesayangannya bersama ke-empat member tercintanya. Cassie pun berteriak keras meneriakkan nama mereka.

Dan sekarang harapan itu teraih. DBSK satu selamanya. Hehe..

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Di backstage, mereka semua tersenyum melihat keceriaan itu kembali. Leeteuk menangkap wajah bahagia seorang Jung Yunho yang menjabat sebagai leader seperti dirinya. Ia benar-benar melihat raut bahagia <em>dongsaeng<em>nya itu.

Ya—bukan hanya Leeteuk saja. Mereka semua juga.

SHINee dan member SuJu yang lain. Tersenyum cerah melihat kembali bersinarnya tiga bintang yang hilang.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Min Hyo tersenyum. Melihat YunJae moment kembali tercipta. Yeon Sung adiknya terus-menerus bergumam mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan dengan hadirnya kembali couple tercintanya. Dan itu membuat Min Hyo tak henti-hentinya juga terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sang adik.<p>

"Selamanya mereka akan bersama.. Yeah! Terima kasih Tuhaaaan," pekiknya dan sesekali melirik kamera dan ponsel di tangannya. Dan Min Hyo hanya bisa tersenyum dengan hal itu.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan sekarang giliran Super Junior yang tampil. Para ELF yang membentuk lautan biru safir pun berteriak histeris dengan hadirnya tiga member mereka yang sempat vakum dari Super Junior. Tak henti-hentinya semua member mendengar gumaman terima kasih ELF pada Tuhan karena mereka bisa kembali melihat Super Junior dengan member 13+2 itu.<p>

Leeteuk—sang leader pun tersenyum sambil memeluk Kangin. Heechul memeluk Hankyung dan Siwon mengait tangan Kibum dengan tangan besarnya.

"Dan seperti yang kalian lihat juga.." Leeteuk terdiam sebentar "..disini telah berdiri kembali tiga member tercinta kita. Kembali menjadi bagian Super Junior dan menjadi bintang yang kembali bersinar terang di langit bersama ELF seluruh dunia. We are SYUPO JUNI—"

"—OEYO," lanjut ke 14 member yang lainnya setelah sang leader mengucapkannya. "Aku senang, senang sekali berada disini kembali bersama semuanya. Aku tidak pernah berani bermimpi untuk kembali seperti ini. ini terlalu sulit namun kenyataan berkehendak lain dan membuatku hampir ingin pingsan.." Leeteuk kembali berucap sambil tersenyum, "..namun mereka semua menopangku dan membuatku bangkit kembali. Aku senang menjadi Super Junior dan untuk sekarang—biarkan aku berterima kasih pada asisten manager kami yang membuat semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Kim Min Hyo ah, _gomawooo_~~"

Teriakkan terakhir diteriakkan oleh semua member Super Junior dan membuat Min Hyo tersenyum saat ia melihat semua member menatapnya yang kini berada di antara ELF. Min Hyo membungkuk dan mereka semua pun kembali tersenyum. "Nah ELF~~ AYO KITA MULAIII~~"

Dan alunan musik kembali terdengar. Lagu pertama yang mereka nyanyikan adalah—Endless moment.

Semuanya kembali melantunkan lirik-lirik kesayangan mereka. Bersama dengan para member tercinta.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Changmin] Aloha! This is SMTown from Korea<strong>

**[Yoochun : Hello] Amigo!**

**[Yunho+Donghae] Bring it on now, put em shades on,**

**put em in your pocket don't you**

**wanna go girl, Gacha gacha**

**yeah, Shaka shaka hey!**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Alunan musik bahkan lirik-lirik lagu penutup pun mulai berlantunan. Ketiga boyband ternama Korea itu berada di atas panggung yang sama.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Changmin] Sodajineun haesal keu sairo pink bikini agasshi<strong>

**[Yoochun] Ajik ddeonaji marayo**

**[Junsu] Naui mameul kajyeoyo**

**[All] Chadeureun shingshing**

**Dallyeo dallyeo (sha la la la la la la)**

**Radio-n boom boom come on come come on~**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan selanjutnya pun begitu. Ketiga boyband itu berpencar kesana dan kemari untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik sebagai penutupan SMTown Paris ini.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Onew] Neomu jiroohae Seaside hyugeseo<strong>

**[All] Chadeureun shingshing**

**Dallyeo dallyeo (sha la la la la la la)**

**Radio-n boom boom come on come come on~**

**[Hankyung] Naegeseo murujyo gane**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Jaejoong] Baby! Baby! Huhuineun nallyeo nallyeo beoryo<strong>

**[Kyuhyun] Take me, Take me~ Taeyangeul jeulkyo**

**[Jonghyung] Baby! Baby! Mangsuril piryo eobseo**

**[Ryeowook] Jigeumi jeulguwoon insaeng**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Mereka saling memeluk pasangan mereka masing-masing sambil tertawa-tawa dan menyanyi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Sungmin] Buseo jineun padu keu neomoro bbalgan seokyang-I naerigo<strong>

**[Siwon] Part-time albaga kkeut namyun**

**[Shindong] Dudio naui moodaeji**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ayo semua nyanyiiii~~" teriak sang magnae DBSK. Semua Cassie, ELF and Shawol pun ikut bernyanyi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[All] Chadeureun shingshing dallyeo dallyeo (sha la la la la la la)<strong>

**Radio-n boom boom come on come come on~**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan seterusnya sampai lagu itu pun habis. Namun pesta dan konser itu belum berakhir. Di backstage Min Hyo dan Yeon Sung sesekali ikut bernyanyi.<p>

"Show me your love~~~" ujar semuanya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu itu.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Micky-Rap]<strong>

**Yeah~ what a sweet time!**

**TVXQ with a new family Super Junior and SHINee!**

***plak #direbus gara-gara ngerubah lirik lagu T_T mianhe***

**The reason why I'm shy!**

**Because of your blue eyes!**

**Pure Beauty! Don't hide it from my side!**

**You know it. It's like bling bling ball!**

**Can't stop it even though it's not that cool.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoochun memulai lagu. Lalu di ikuti oleh Heechul dan Minho *XDD*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Heechul, Minho Rap]<strong>

**Arumdaun nunkochul barabomyon**

**Orinshijol somsatangi to olla**

**Gudewa ham-ke gu shijo-rul chuog hal su inun**

**Henguni nege dagaondamyon haha**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Jaejoong, Yunho]<strong>

**Gamchwowadon gude maumul ijen bol su ige hejwoyo**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Sungmin, Kyuhyun]<strong>

**Noui jonhwa soge sumanhun saram gu soge amuin nanun shirhoyo**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Xiah, Yoochun]<strong>

**Nomu ore gidarin narul ajigdo mollayo nan yogi inunde**

**[Siwon, Kibum]**

**Ojig gude mamul tara nega ganun goshiramyon**

**[Xiah,Siwon]**

**That's what I see in your eyes**

**[Kangin,Donghae,Sungmin,Siwon,Shindong,Yunho,Changmin,Hankyung, Heechul, SHINee]**

**Just show me your love**

**[Hankyung, Heechul]**

**(Just show me your love)**

**[Kangin,Donghae,Sungmin,Siwon,Shindong,Yunho,Changmin,Hankyung, Heechul, Onew]**

**To onjena hamke idorog**

**[Yunho, Jaejoong]**

**Nan gido halgeyo**

**[Kibum, Sungmin, Jaejoong, Xiah, Eunhyuk, Key]**

**Jigum ne maumdo hinnunsoge sahyoga**

**[Xiah]**

**Guriumi nomu manhjanha**

**[Sungmin,Ryowook,Micky,Leeteuk,Yesung]**

**I'll go anywhere**

**[Micky]**

**I'll go anywhere**

**[Sungmin,Ryowook,Micky,Leeteuk,Yesung]**

**Gude wonhanun odirado**

**[Hankyung]**

**Ne sonul jabayo**

**[Kangin,Donghae,Sungmin,Siwon,Shindong,Yunho,Changmin,Hankyung,Heechul]**

**Hin nuni omyon gu nunul tago nara**

**[Changmin, Jonghyun]**

**On sesangul neryoda bol su ige**

**[Ryowook]**

**Bumbinun gori sumanhun saram gu soge gudeman boyoyo**

**[Changmin, Taemin]**

**Nanun jigum sarainun gongayo hengboghe midulsu obso i gibun**

**[Kangin, Jonghyun]**

**Dugundenun ne mami nomu oseghe jijiman to idero joha**

**[Micky]**

**Gojidmaldo gwenchanhayo anajugo shiphungolyo**

**[Kangin,Micky]**

**That's what I see in your eyes**

**[Kibum,Sungmin,Siwon,Leeteuk,Jaejoong,Yesung,Yunho,Eunhyuk]**

**Just show me your love**

**[Leeteuk, Onew]**

**Just show me your love**

**[Kibum,Sungmin,Siwon,Iteuk,Jaejoong,Yesung,Yunho,Eunhyuk]**

**Gudeyege hagophun yegi**

**[Leeteuk]**

**Nan nomu manhjiman**

**[Hankyung,Siwon,Changmin,Yunho,Yesung,Kibum]**

**Onulmankhumun barabogiman heyo**

**[Yesung, Jonghyun]**

**Nunbid manurodo aljanha**

**[Kibum,Sungmin,Siwon, Leeteuk,Jaejoong,Yesung,Yunho,Eunhyuk]**

**I'll go anywhere**

**[Sungmin, Kyuhyun]**

**I'll go anywhere**

**[Kibum,Sungmin,Siwon,Leeteuk,Jaejoong,Yesung,Yunho,Eunhyuk]**

**Nomu tatuthan gude nune**

**[Donghae]**

**Nega damgineyo**

**[Kibum,Sungmin,Siwon,Leeteuk,Jaejoong,Yesung,Yunho,Eunhyuk, SHINee]**

**Gunyang johungolyo gyothe idanun godo**

**[Ryowook]**

**Sori obshi dagaon gyoul soge**

**[Donghae]**

**Gudeye mosub gudero saragajwoyo**

**[Jaejoong, Yunho]**

**Ochomyon nega anun godo nomu jogumilka bwa nan gogjongi doenungolyo**

**[Eunhyuk,-Rap]**

**Cause I love you my princess**

**Naui saranghanun gude nega wonhanun gon jolde byonchi anhgo**

**Namanul barabonun nunbichinde boyojwo mangsorijima**

**[All]**

**Just show me your love**

**[Changmin]**

**(Just show me your love)**

**[All]**

**To onjena hamke idorog**

**[Yesung, Kyuhyun]**

**Nan gido halgeyo**

**[All]**

**Jigum ne maumdo hinnun soge sagyoga**

**[Xiah]**

**Guriumi nomu manhjanha**

**[All]**

**I'll go anywhere**

**[Siwon]**

**(I'll go anywhere)**

**[All]**

**Gude wohanun odirado**

**[Yunho]**

**Ne sonul jabayo**

**[All]**

**Hin nuni omyon gu nunul tago nara**

**[Xiah, Yoochun]**

**On sesangul neryoda bol su ige**

**[Shindong-Rap]**

**Hana (one) dul (two) set (thre) net (uh)**

**Shin shinnage noraboja dong dongsangi gollyodo joha**

**Chuun gyoul nega norul nogyojulke ha**

**[Heechul-Rap]**

**Hanurul bomyo guderul saranghanda sorichyodon mal**

**Sehayan nun soge mudhindamyon kochuro pigil barajyo**

**[Eunhyuk-Rap]**

**Gudenun morugo ijyo**

**Uriga onu senga hanaga dwejyo**

**Yongwonthorog hamke**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Mereka semua begitu senang menyanyikannya. Bersama kembali dengan member kesayangan mereka. Saling memeluk dan berjabat tangan. Mereka mengakhiri SMTown malam itu dengan senyuman yang terpatri indah di wajah mereka.<p>

Karena bagi mereka, mereka adalah keluarga.

Super Junior—DBSK—dan SHINee—Yeongwonhi~~

* * *

><p><strong>~Epilog~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jae <em>umma<em>~~~~~~~ aku lapaaarrrrrrr~~~~" teriakan sang Magnae DBSK memenuhi dorm DBSK pagi0 itu. Jaejoong yang masih bergelut didalam selimut juga dalam rengkuhan tangan kekar sang kekasih menggeliat lalu menggeram tertahan. Lalu ia berusaha melepas pelukan Yunho. Namun tak bisa, "Lepas Yun~~"

Namun Yunho tak bergeming. Ia tetap memeluk Jaejoong. "Hari ini saja Jae-ah~~"

"T-tapi Yun..YUNNIE!"

Dan teriakan Changmin hanya angin lalu untuk keduanya. Lalu teriakan Jaejoong? Tentu saja angin lalu untuk Yunho. Hihi..

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Asiiikkk~~~ \^o^ makan nasi goreng Beijing lagiiiii~~" seru HaeHyuk berbarengan. Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat kedua dongsaengnya itu. Pagi ini, mereka semua sudah berkumpul dan stand by di meja makan untuk memakan sarapan mereka. Tentunya juga ada Kibum dan Kangin. Kekeke~

Karena setelah ini, Kangin akan kembali ke tempat ia harus menjalani wamil.

"Ayo serbuuuuuuu~~~" teriakan sang Magnae disambut tertawaan dan jitakan beruntun dari masing-masing hyungnya. Namun ia tak peduli. Karena kebahagian dia kali ini. hanyalah ada di pagi yang membahagiakan ini.

Min Hyo dan Yeon Sung tersenyum di pintu dorm, sebelum tadi mereka sempat mendengar teriakan sang Magnae DBSK.

Hah~ sepertinya semuanya telah kembali seperti semula.

Super Junior dan DBSK..

Always together forever.. Happily ever after..

* * *

><p>~THE END~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Help Me~~~~~~~~~~ ini apaan? *jambak rambut* Ada yang ngarti kagak?**

**Hehe :D maap gaje yak? Lagi galau sih XD kekekeke~**

**Tapi jangan lupa Komen yow~~**

**NOT PLAGIAT!**

**With Heart,**

**Umu Humairo Cho Kim Lee Jung Shim Min Hyo XDDD**


End file.
